Season Two (Virtis Tales)
Season Two of Virtis Tales is the final season of the spinoff comic. It contains 6 episodes. It began June 21st 2019 with Impact. It concluded July 20th 2019 with Blackout. Episode 1 is a standalone episode, while episode 2: Veracity, is the beginning of the Truth Arc. The Truth Arc concludes with Formation, while the finale, Blackout is a standalone. Characters *Perseus *Yldir *Nodis *Lillie Sweet *Malcolm Lang *Peron *Michalak *Trock *Gold *Red *Calious *Owner *Mob Destructor *Razer63 *Titan 309 *Dr P3 *Blue *Sar1ta *SGS6B *Peet er *Milky bar *Maxw3ll *Vlad Hough *Steffan Hibbert *Joseph Forrest *Striker Summary Background After The Virtis Project group disband, the court assign Lang and Sweet to deal with The Virtis Project work. The online helper who coerced Hibbert goes by the alias Perseus. Now in possession of the entire Virtis Project infastructure archive, Perseus works with his partners Yldir and Nodis to use it as a foundation and perfect it over many years to achieve ultimate power over gaming, having desired this goal for a long time. The three adopt the name and go by "Virtis". Pre Link Virtis arrived on Owner's server after they defeated Herobrine. Virtis revert the server to the prequel era, beginning the process of assuming control of several servers and games to control it under their order. As a result of reverting the server to test their commands, M_D's operating powers are restored, however, this time with a new command, allowing him to pass on the server to other players on a list should he be banned. He adds Frost and Anfinious to the list and reverts to his evil ways. Virtis soon realise M_D back in control. Before any player joins, their original actions during the prologue are controlled by AI in replication. Owner goes to Planet Minecraft and hires Titan 309 to deal with M_D, Frost and Anfinious, and consults Mojang with removing M_D's powers. Perseus intercepts Owner's email to Mojang, posing as them, stating he will de-op Mob Destructor. Titan eventually defeats Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious and the server is restored. Trock has been preparing an obsidian bunker housing supplies which they can use in-case of another server take over, and hides two books containing its location in two chests in a building at the main city.Virtis initiate their takeover with their perfected code on Owner's server first, removing all player data and decimating the map, enabling hardcore and several modifications. The three decide to liberate more servers to start their rule of gaming, and look for a suitable leader on Owner's server to take charge; they find Razer63, giving a speech to the players convincing them to allow him to lead them, and give him partial operating powers to allow him to take charge, but also limit the powers to preserve their dominance. Razer63 silently states he has acquired an army, having decieved the server poplace into becoming his own. Post Link In the present, following their victory after shutting off the Link, Sweet and Lang recall the beginning of the purge, such as it beginning on Owner's server. Afterwards, Sweet and Lang use the evidence from shutting down the link to gain backup from a court in propelling Anti Virtis; it becomes a large group dedicated to fighting Virtis. The three Virtis leaders join Owner's server and slaughter players before Perseus and Nodis leave and Yldir stays to govern the server for a while, appointing Mob Destructor as his henchman. Joseph Forrest returns to Sweet and Lang after years of contemplating his actions, and helps them. He commands Anti Virtis to track the weakest link: Yldir. Yldir is eventually arrested in real life, and reveals the locations of the rest of Virtis, ending their reign as all servers gradually get restored. The process of restoring gaming commences, and concludes after two months. Anti Virtis disband. Joseph Forrest accepts punishment for starting Virtis and is sent to prison. Striker reclaims his server and restores it. He makes zombie survival a new gamemode and puts Peron and Michalak in charge of it. Blue, Sar1ta, Peet_er and SGS6B reclaim their server and invite Dr_P3 to their admin team, he accepts. Virtis team up with another jailed minecraft hacker called Ultimate Overlord, who has been taking over his brother's server. The four escape jail. Trivia *This season is the shortest in MC Story/Virtis Tales in terms of episode count, with only 6 episodes. **It does however contain the highest amount of characters, at 26. Category:Seasons